Deseo ardiente
by Kattharina
Summary: El milagro de librarse de una tentación: sucumbir ante ella. Si resistes, tu alma se enfermará de deseo. O, en el peor de los casos, enloquecerás de lujuria. Regalo para Sasu Love For Ever.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Erótico.

 **C** lasificación: T.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **D** eseo ardiente.

.

‹‹ _Una vida resistiendo tentaciones es una vida desperdiciada.››_

.

Anónimo.

* * *

 **M** inato se consideraba un hombre feliz, pleno y amable. A pesar de haber tenido una infructuosa relación con Kushina, la madre biológica de su hijo. De las penurias por las que tuvo que pasar en su vida como padre soltero, sin más ayuda que la de Jiraiya y alguna otra alma caritativa que le brindaba consejos para criar a su retoño.

Él no se veía a sí mismo como una mala persona, mucho menos como un hombre inmoral. De hecho, sus parejas sexuales siempre fueron discretas y podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano. Todo para no darle un mal ejemplo a Naruto. Y porque como todo ser humano, tenía necesidades fisiológicas que necesitaba satisfacer. Tampoco era un santo.

Minato desconocía las palabras posesión y lujuria desenfrenada, hasta que conoció a Sakura aquella noche en la que se permitió abandonarse al repentino deseo, que no sabía que poseía pero que ahora lo dominaba.

No tenía idea que una mujer sería capaz de despertar en él un apetito sexual descomedido con una sonrisa, una mirada o el simple movimiento de caderas mientras caminaba para entregarle una maldita carpeta.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron la delicada silueta de la joven de cabellos rosa lascivamente, mientras se desplazaba por la oficina ordenando papeles en el archivero. Minato le había pedido de favor, que organizara los casos en el mueble por orden alfabético.

El hombre sabía que todo estaba bien, solamente mintió para tenerla en su oficina. A él le gustaba observarla mientras revisaba y organizaba cosas en su lugar de trabajo. Le gustaba fantasear con tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor sobre el escritorio, el sofá o su silla.

Minato se tragó un gruñido y sintió sus pantalones apretarse en la entrepierna, mientras sus orbes azules se oscurecían.

Él le había prometido que dejarían todo atrás, que olvidarían lo sucedido. Sin embargo, la realidad es que él no podía desconocer lo ocurrido entre ellos y no quería tampoco. Sobre todo, si tenía su presencia revoloteando todos los días en su área de trabajo. Con su perfume aletargando sus sentidos.

Debía estar enfermo, porque su deseo por esa mujer (porque él la convirtió en mujer) era inhumano, nocivo, insano e indecente. Quería poseerla de formas que…

— _Mierda… — musitó en su mente._

Su excitación crecía con sus pensamientos y su mirada se tornaba cada vez más obscena.

La observó de nuevo, Sakura estaba tan ajena a sus intenciones que, por un momento, por un insignificante instante, su inocencia le sublevó las aspiraciones…

Asustado, se haló el cabello.

Si seguía por ese camino, terminaría por ceder a sus impulsos y se suponía que se mantendría alejado. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero la situación lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Así que, reuniendo la pizca de autocontrol que le quedaba se dirigió hacia la peli-rosa.

— Eso es todo por hoy, Sakura — intentó que su voz no sonara excitada, pero no lo consiguió muy bien y procuró aplacarlo con una sonrisa amable —. Ya es tarde.

Haruno asintió un poco decepcionada pero no discutió, simplemente se despidió y salió de la oficina.

Minato respiró con alivio, haló de nuevo sus cabellos y supo que, si seguía así, pronto cometería una estupidez.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Continuando con la serie de Drabbles de regalo de este mes, está este pequeño escrito que deriva de una de mis historias con esta pareja; se llama: **Amores extraños**. Que si bien no es nada romántico ha sido una petición de una lectora y escritora de este foro. **Sasu Love For Ever** , espero que sea de tu agrado, la temática no es tan 'oscura', posiblemente lo que yo considere oscuro esté un poco errado pero bueno, a ver que te parece, ya me contarás.

Hasta la próxima, un abrazo.


End file.
